


Black Origins

by Executortionist



Series: A Wholesome Ride [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just a snippet that refused to stay in my head, a look into the past of black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist
Summary: Black used to be a simple Impostor.
Series: A Wholesome Ride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977463
Comments: 24
Kudos: 210





	Black Origins

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. 
> 
> I couldn't focus on my next chapter for AUBYCAI, so instead I wrote a little snippet for black ;)

Black went on his first mission with his father, he remembered it keenly because at every given chance, his father would pull him aside and teach him the best ways to either stab someone in the back, or to blend it, and which was the best time for which.

  
Black, at a very young age, became a very successful impostor due to these teachings, and his kind would say it was a blessing, for he could defeat human vessels all on his own without so much as calling for help, but he saw it as a curse.

  
With every human eaten, he changed.

  
He hid it from his fellow impostors, less successful impostors, well. If one looked at him from the outside, they would never be able to tell that the compassion of the human race was resting right under his skin.

They would never feel how truly monstrous he felt.

  
But Black knew, and Black was truly trying to change.

  
He started failing missions.

  
And not because the humans wee clever- oh no, it was because Black wanted to learn more, wanted to observe the people on board and study how humans made connections so easily, and on occasion, tore them apart just as fast. For Black, humans became a fascination.

  
Earth was still a strange mystery to him, but oftentimes he caught himself listening to the others in the cafeteria, how they whispered about home and how they couldn’t wait to do this or that when they returned. The human race was young, and bright, and Black believed there could be more to them than just fodder for the impostor species.

  
The first time Black betrayed his own species, a fellow impostor was dangling a small child, only just learning how to walk and talk, about their gaping maw of a stomach. That was the first time Black had killed an impostor, and it was the first time someone had thanked him so profusely.

  
Black felt kind.

  
Black learned how to do tasks. There was a lot to do on the dumpy ships humans often sent into space, and Black told himself it was only to avoid suspicion. He knew though, he knew in the back of his mind, that human’s gratitude for saving his son, the longing in all their voices as they spoke of Earth.

  
Black knew where he wanted to belong.

  
Unfortunately, that is not what mission handler had in mind for him.

  
For years, Black was worked harder, told to kill faster, out in bigger crews with more surveillance and more chances at being found. Black nearly got caught.

  
But Black regained his standing in his own society, and if impostors were what the humans called his species, then he was an impostor among impostors.

  
He was determined to make it. 

  
There came an opportunity in Black's life, a mission extremely under his level, but he took it all the same. His mission was to supervise his fellow impostor; one much younger than him, fresh out of training and with no kills under his belt.

  
They called him Brown.

  
And the mission would have stayed simple, if not for the woman with the child on board. It would have been as easy as pouring water down a drain. 

  
But no.

  
Black had to meet Pink, and by extension, her impostor son.


End file.
